From time immemorial man has struggled with the problem of carrying liquids on his person to provide either the basic need for water during travel or to satisfy a desire for refreshment.
Various insulated ice chests are produced in great numbers in order to carry canned, bottled and other beverage containers to recreation areas. However, even the smallest of these containers are difficult to carry and cannot be carried hands-free.
Hikers carry bottles and canteens on their persons and in their packs, but these containers have a limited capacity and provide no insulation for their contents.
Various insulated jugs have been provided and some such jugs provide a controllable valve and spout for dispensing of the liquid contents, but these jugs are clumsy and cannot be carried hands-free. Further, such containers cannot maintain liquid contents at a substantial temperature differential from ambient for long periods of time without the addition of ice to maintain temperature. The addition of ice results in the dilution of the liquid, which is unacceptable for some beverages and particularly carbonated beverages.
Bota bags are not insulated and are not useful with heated or cooled liquids because they have no provision for ice and no insulation. These bags are bulky in their shape and as a result it is impractical to carry a large quantity of liquid in them or to conveniently stow them when the user is seated. Because the nozzle and filler are on the bag itself, the bags must be raised above the user's head and the liquid dispensed directly into the users mouth with the resultant risk of spillage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a container for liquids which is easily carried by a user and is so sized and shaped to be carried hands-free when travelling and which can be stored out of the way when the user is seated. Such a liquid container is particularly valuable where means are provided for dispensing the liquid at a location remote from the container and where liquids can be cooled by an internal supply of ice without dilution of the liquid contents.